Por ti
by Dubbhe
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando llega el momento en que Inuyasha tiene que cumplir su promesa con Kikyo? ¿ Podrá su amor por Kagome liberarlo de las garras del destino y poder permanecer junto a la mujer que ama?


**ESTE ONESHOT CONTIENE ****LEMON****, QUE CONSTE QUE HE AVISO, NO ACEPTARÉ QUEJAS SOBRE TRAUMATIZACIONES **

Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por las mejillas de Kagome, hundiéndose después en la cálida "cama" de paja de la cabaña. La joven sacerdotisa oía el fuego crepitar, proporcionándole una calidez que para ella no significaba nada. No después de haber perdido al hombre que amaba para siempre…

El momento en que sintió que su corazón se partía por la mitad se reproducía una vez y otra en su mente. Aún podía recordar la aparición de Kikyo delante del grupo, reclamándole al mediodemonio ante todos que ya era hora de cumplir su promesa. Inuyasha sólo había bajado la cabeza y asentido. Creyó que nunca olvidaría la mirada triste y casi desesperada de él cuando sus ojos dorados se posaron en los suyos. Aquello había sido una despedida muy breve, cruelmente insuficiente…

Sonrió sarcásticamente. Siempre había creído que en el momento de despedirse caería un beso de su amado mediodemonio sobre sus labios, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonta e ingenua que había sido. Él estaba enamorado de Kikyo, y era algo que nunca había sido capaz de aceptar, a pesar de querer convencerse a sí misma de que la batalla estaba perdida. Bueno, en realidad nunca hubo una batalla, porque la vencedora siempre había sido "la otra", irónicamente.

De repente un haz de luz violeta proveniente del exterior iluminó la estancia. Su llanto aumentó, conocía perfectamente esa luz, no era la primera vez que la veía… era la misma luz que había emitido el suelo al abrirse aquella vez en que Kikyo quiso llevarse a Inuyasha al infierno, justo casi después de conocerse. Si ahora se repetía era porque el pasaje al infierno había vuelto a abrirse…

Inuyasha se había ido. Con ella. Había perdido. _Lo_ había perdido.

Estaba sola en la cabaña, el fuego seguía alumbrando la estancia con sus llamas anaranjadas. Kagome se incorporó encima de la paja y se secó las lágrimas. De poco le sirvió, ya que no tardaron mucho en volver a salir de sus ojos sin su permiso. Rendida, se encogió sobre sí misma y lloró de nuevo, de forma desgarradora.

Tanteó su falda y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse el rostro. Se quedó mirando el trozo de tela fijamente, apretándolo fuertemente dentro de su puño. Ese pañuelo estaba roto, le faltaba un trozo en la parte superior. Era el pañuelo que había usado Inuyasha en una ocasión para vendarle un dedo. Tragó saliva con dolor y lo arrojó a las llamas, en un arrebato de rabia. Enseguida se arrepintió.

- No…- gimió, entre sollozos.

Corrió a coger las pinzas largas del fuego y cogió la prenda, inevitablemente chamuscada. Ése era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de él, no podía quemarlo así como así! Tonta, Kagome tonta…

De forma inevitable volvió a estirarse, esta vez en el suelo. El pañuelo seguía entre sus manos, ennegrecido. Sus dedos empezaban a quejarse por el calor excesivo que la tela quemada les proporcionaba, pero ni siquiera lo notó. El calor del fuego le daba directamente al rostro, lo que le molestaba. Se volteó estirada para quedarse mirando bocarriba y al instante notó una presión en su espalda y el sonido de su piel al quemarse. Gritó y se incorporó en un acto reflejo. Miró al suelo y se topó con las pinzas largas que acababa de meter en el fuego, sin querer se había tumbado encima de la punta aún ardiente. Gimió de dolor y se levantó, sentándose de nuevo en la paja y masajeándose el punto adolorido de la espalda como podía, pues el acceso no era fácil.

- Kagome…

Detuvo los movimientos de golpe. Acaso había sido un sueño? Paseó su mirada por la cabaña y su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que la miraban preocupados. Sí, eso tenía que ser un sueño, por fuerza… Se estaría volviendo loca? Porque ver con sus propios ojos al hombre que acababa de irse delante de ella, junto a la puerta y mirándola casi con cariño no era muy coherente…

O sí?

- Inu…yasha?- la voz le tembló y no pudo evitar que más lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad, bajaran por sus mejillas cuando él asintió y le sonrió con ternura- Estás aquí…

En menos de un segundo el mundo dejó de existir. De lo único de lo que fue consciente fue que él se acercaba lentamente y se sentaba a su lado, antes de tomarla por el mentón de forma sutil, en una caricia, y poseer sus labios con los suyos de forma casi desesperada, sedienta. Ella gimió y correspondió al instante, posando su mano en su mandíbula, acariciándolo con infinito amor. Su otro brazo rodeó su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia sí y casi aprisionándolo. No quería, debía ni podía dejarlo escapar. No sabía qué había pasado, ni por qué él seguía en ese mundo, abrazándola por la cintura y acariciándole el pelo mientras la besaba efusivamente en vez de estar camino del infierno de la mano de Kikyo, pero no sería ella quien rompería ese momento tan esperado con preguntas.

A pesar de haberlo empezado, fue él quien rompió el beso. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Sus dedos se enredaron en las puntas del pelo femenino, jugando con los traviesos rizos que allí se formaban cuando había humedad. Sin poder evitarlo, ella se lanzó otra vez a por sus besos, los cuales recibió en medio de una sonrisa arrogante por parte de él. Kagome no cabía en la piel de felicidad, por fin sabía el sabor de los labios de Inuyasha, su textura, su forma de besar… el amor que eran capaces de procesarle.

Ese último pensamiento le hizo arrugar el ceño y separarse. Él se lo permitió a medias, dejando que se separara de sus labios, pero no de su abrazo. Kagome acomodó la cabeza en su pecho, maravillada al sentir el acelerado latido del corazón del hombre contra su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y pronunció su dudosa pregunta con un susurro.

- Por qué has venido? Pensé que te habías ido…con ella.

La chica sabía que se había cargado el momento, pero no había podido evitarlo. Necesitaba saberlo, no podía permitirse a sí misma hacerse ilusiones otra vez. Al fin y al cabo, Inuyasha no había dicho nada de quedarse junto a ella, a lo mejor sólo la había besado para despedirse…

- No he podido hacerlo- contestó él, estrechándola entre sus brazos- Ir o no ir… era elegir cómo quiero vivir. Y yo quiero estar contigo.

De nuevo Kagome pensó que estaba soñando. Inuyasha la prefería a ella antes que a la todopoderosa Kikyo? Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que él hablaba otra vez.

- Temí irme sin que supieras lo importante que eres para mí, Kagome.

La joven notó el cálido aliento del mediodemonio contra su cuero cabelludo y un escalofrío la recorrió. Iba a declararse?!

Inuyasha acarició su mentón y la obligó a alzar de nuevo la cabeza. La vergüenza, la desconfianza, el miedo al rechazo… todo eso había desaparecido de su mente.

- Siempre me he comportado de forma egoísta. Me he comportado como un idiota, he sido un ciego… He estado obsesionado con Kikyo hasta el punto de aceptar irme al infierno con ella y cuando ha llegado la hora… no he podido.

- Por qué… no has podido?- le preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

Él sonrió tiernamente al darse cuenta de que la respuesta que iba a darle haría que no pareciera él. Pero así eran las cosas, había tardado demasiado en percatarse que Kagome había estado sufriendo por él todo ese tiempo… y sin darse cuenta, él también había sufrido por ella. Y esa noche, al sorprenderse a sí mismo dándole una negativa a Kikyo se había dado cuenta de algo…

- No he podido porque… Me he dado cuenta de que lo que en realidad quiero ha estado delante de mis narices todo este tiempo.

- Y qué querías en realidad?- a lo mejor era una pregunta tonta, pero hacerse ilusiones era lo que más temía en estos momentos.

Inuyasha pegó su frente a la suya y rozó sus labios para luego dejarlos separados por milímetros.

- A ti- dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Yo…- tragó saliva para darse ánimos. Estaba convencido de lo que sentía, pero una confesión así no era nada fácil de decir-… te quiero, Kagome. Te quiero más que a mi propia vida. He tardado demasiado en darme cuenta.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, alarmado al ver que ella lloraba de nuevo.

- Kagome…

Besó el rostro de la mujer, llevándose las lágrimas con sus labios.

- No llores más… por favor, eso no…

La besó tiernamente en los labios, ella correspondió como pudo entre sus sollozos.

- Y ella?- preguntó Kagome a duras penas. Se sentía una miserable al ser tan insistente con la otra en ese preciso momento, pero todo le parecía tan irreal… tan perfecto.

- Ella no eres tú.- su respuesta fue sencilla pero fue más que suficiente para acabar con todas las dudas de la joven sacerdotisa. La amaba a ella, a Kagome Higurashi.

Los labios de él sobre los suyos callaron su último sollozo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, el lenguaje de los besos fue el que pasó a dominar la situación.

Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, los besos suaves y tiernos se convirtieron en besos apasionados y sedientos. Las lenguas de ambos entraron en juego, acariciándose mutuamente y haciendo gemir levemente a sus propietarios. Los labios de Inuyasha se deslizaron por el rostro de la joven, besando la comisura, la mejilla, la mandíbula, y finalmente el cuello.

Las manos de Kagome acariciaron las orejas del mediodemonio, arrancándole un suspiro. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y soltó un jadeo ahogado cuando empezó a sentir los dulces pero a la vez encendedores besos que él le daba en la garganta. Era una sensación tan hermosa…

Gimió sutilmente cuando notó una de las garras de Inuyasha colarse por debajo de su camiseta. Frunció el ceño, nerviosa, sabía cómo acabaría eso, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Habría sido una reacción tonta en contra de su voluntad, ya que la razón le decía que pararan, que tenían tiempo y que estaban yendo demasiado rápido, pero su corazón le rogaba que siguiera y se entregara a él de una vez por todas. Escuchó a su corazón. Ya estaba todo dicho, él la amaba y ella lo amaba a él… por qué esperar más? Es que acaso no habían esperado ya lo suficiente?

Inuyasha pareció leerle el pensamiento, ya que con un ademán rápido la sentó de lado en su regazo. Ambos sonrieron entre el beso que compartían, intercambiando una mirada cómplice y siguieron con su tarea. Era el turno de Kagome por lo que, después de suspirar al notar las dos manos de su compañero acariciándola por debajo de la camiseta, dirigió su boca al cuello del mediodemonio, mordisqueando juguetonamente y besando la nuez. Oyó un gruñido y una mano ascendiendo por su muslo. Jadeó y lo miró.

Él tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse. Kagome tragó saliva. Podría ser que sus instintos de demonio empezaran a dominarle?

- Kagome…-dijo él, mordisqueando su cuello suavemente- Si vas a pararme… hazlo ahora…

Pues sí. No necesitó más de dos segundos para terminar de convencerse.

- No pares…- susurró, estremeciéndose por los nervios en cuanto notó algo duro presionándose en su cadera. No era ninguna niña, sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba.

Nada más dar su respuesta, él soltó un gemido ronco y la tendió ágilmente sobre la paja, besando sus labios casi con desesperación y posándose a horcajadas sobre ella. Deshizo el lazo rojo del uniforme de colegiala para abrir el cuello de la prenda, revelando el valle de los senos de la muchacha. Oyó como ella jadeaba entre sus labios, nerviosa, y sonrió de forma arrogante. Volvió a dirigir su boca hacia abajo, besó la clavícula y después el hombro. Besó también el nacimiento de sus pechos, oyendo un gemido ahogado por encima de su cabeza. Aquello le hizo perder los nervios y resquebrajar la prenda, dejando a la joven en sujetador. Notó como Kagome luchaba por deshacerse de su haori y acudió en su ayuda. Se quitó el haori y el gi, dejando su poderoso pecho al descubierto.

Ella entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió con ternura. Lo acarició, arrancándole varios gruñidos. Acarició esos poderosos pero no exagerados músculos que tantas veces había curado, libres de cicatrices, exceptuando una muy pequeña, a la altura del corazón. Sabía a qué dura batalla correspondía esa herida. Se incorporó un poco y besó la cicatriz de la flecha de Kikyo, dándole a entender que ella se encargaría de sanar las heridas de su corazón.

Sintió una de las garras del mediodemonio sobre uno de sus pechos y volvió a estirarse al instante, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y pegando su espalda a la paja, gimiendo sonoramente al sentir miles de descargas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo. Inuyasha la acarició por encima del sujetador y su otra mano se posó en el muslo de ella.

Kagome abrió los ojos y respiró agitadamente. Nunca nadie la había tocado de esa forma, y menos un hombre. Y ella se lo estaba permitiendo. Por qué no?

Se oyó el sonido del sujetador al resquebrajarse ante las garras del chico y después fue arrojado lejos de ellos. Maldita prenda rara… ya le había molestado lo suficiente. Volvió a acariciar uno de los senos de la mujer, abarcándolo con su mano. La escuchó gemir nuevamente, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de la voluntad para no poseerla salvajemente en ese mismo instante. Se miraron a los ojos y ella sintió un estremecimiento cuando él le sonrió de forma juguetona con sus ojos dorados oscurecidos por la lujuria. Lo vio inclinarse encima de su pecho…

- No… no lo hagas…- suplicó en voz baja.

"_Sí, hazlo!"_, era el pensamiento contradictorio que su mente exigía.

Creyó que moriría cuando sintió la boca de su amante sobre uno de sus pezones. Gimió sonoramente y le agarró con fuerza el pelo. Acarició su espalda mientras sentía la lengua de él juguetear con su pecho. Se retorció debajo de él, respirando con dificultad. Ni siquiera había notado el momento en que él se había deshecho de su falda, ya que ahora notaba una de sus manos acariciarla por encima de su ropa interior.

- Inu..ya…sha…

Otra vez el aludido tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no perder el control de sí mismo al escucharla gemir su nombre. Y le gustó tanto oírlo que deseó más, quería enloquecerla, que lo deseara tanto como él a ella. Y por otra parte… sus instintos le exigían que la hiciera suya de una buena vez, y cada vez le costaba más controlarse. Como antes estuviera lista Kagome, mejor.

Rompió la última pieza de ropa femenina y dos de sus dedos se adentraron entre las piernas de la joven, haciendo que ésta abriera enormemente los ojos y se mordiera los labios para contener un grito de placer, arqueando su espalda sin poder evitarlo. Inuyasha se percató con el tacto del interior de la joven de que ella estaba preparada para recibirle.

Deshizo el nudo de sus pantalones pero no se los quitó. No le quedaba paciencia para eso. Besó los labios de Kagome y oyó que ella susurraba:

- Te amo, Inuyasha.

- Yo también te amo, pequeña.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, dándole a entender con una mirada que el momento había llegado. Cogió uno de los muslos de ella e hizo que alzara la pierna, enrollándola en su cintura y consiguiendo el contacto directo entre ambos sexos.

Enseguida el miedo invadió a Kagome, aunque él no le dio tiempo para dudar. Empezó a adentrarse en ella de forma lenta pero sin pausa. La joven se aferró a su cuello y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Notó el dolor de la pérdida de la virginidad atravesarla y algo desgarrarse dentro de ella. Soltó un sollozo y se quedó inmóvil, temblando ligeramente.

Inuyasha se detuvo cuando la penetró por completo y le susurró palabras de afecto en el oído, promesas de amor que la tranquilizaron y la ayudaron a perder tensión. Se sentía un miserable por hacerle daño, nadie era digno de lastimar a su Kagome, y sentir que era él mismo el que lo estaba haciendo le partía el alma, pero sabía que era inevitable. Suspiró de placer y alivio ante la presión húmeda alrededor de su miembro, y al ver que sus instintos habían dejado de atormentarle una vez había hecho suya a Kagome. Se quedó quieto, permitiendo que el cuerpo femenino se adaptara a él.

Poco a poco Kagome se dio cuenta de que tener a Inuyasha dentro de ella era una sensación más placentera que no dolorosa. Fue ella quien instó al hombre a que se moviera con un tierno beso en los labios.

Jadeando de placer, Inuyasha entraba y salía sin descanso, haciendo gemir a Kagome de manera desesperada. El roce seguía siendo algo doloroso para ella, pero el placer era mayor, y poco a poco dejó de sentir incomodidad.

Se besaban y acariciaban con infinito amor, pronunciando de vez en cuando el nombre del otro con urgencia. Sentían que se quemaban por el calor interno que sus cuerpos emitían, la sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas, los espasmos sacudían suavemente sus cuerpos, y la adrenalina parecía poseer sus movimientos, los cuales cada vez se volvían más bruscos y apasionados. Necesitaban más el uno del otro, no dejaban de susurrarse palabras de amor hasta que todo explotó.

Inuyasha empezó a liberar su semilla dentro de Kagome y tuvo la sensación de ser catapultado hacia el cielo junto a ella, sintió que podía tocar las estrellas. Una oleada de placer extremo sacudió su cuerpo, arrancándole un gemido salvaje al mismo tiempo que empujaba dentro de ella por última vez. Kagome notó como si un golpe de fuego puro la quemara por dentro, desde su estómago hasta las puntas de los dedos y gritó de placer, arañándole la espalda a su compañero con sus uñas.

Los instintos volvieron a dominar al mediodemonio. Apartó a un lado el pelo de la chica para morderla en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello. Sus colmillos se hundieron en la carne femenina, marcando como suya a la mujer que en esos momentos estaba unida a su cuerpo. Kagome estaba viviendo su clímax, por lo que notó muy poco el dolor, pero no pudo ignorarlo lo suficiente como para evitar arrugar el ceño y soltar un quejido. Inuyasha desclavó sus colmillos del cuello de ella y lamió y chupó la sangre hasta que ésta dejó de salir, limpiando la herida con infinita delicadeza. Por último depositó un beso encima de ésta, y Kagome pudo notar que el dolor disminuía considerablemente.

Inuyasha salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado, arrastrándola desde el abrazo de su cintura. Kagome quedó entre encima y al lado de él, con una pierna entre las suyas. Lo abrazó por la zona de las caderas y se acurrucó en su pecho. Él terminó de rodearla con los brazos y besó su frente humedecida por el sudor. Acarició su espalda desnuda, sus dedos se enredaron en las hebras azabaches del pelo de Kagome, que cubrían también su pecho de forma parcial.

Ella movió un poco la cabeza acomodada junto al cuello masculino para mirarle. Él le sonrió. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y se besaron dulcemente.

- Te amo… -susurraron a la vez, rompiendo a reír tontamente después.

* * *

Apoyado en el arco de la puerta miró con cariño a la mujer que amaba. Kagome, cubierta con su haori rojo, dormía plácidamente encima de la paja. Con su largo pelo negro y sedoso esparcido sobre su espalda descubierta, su respiración calmada y los ojos cerrados detrás de sus tupidas pestañas constituía la imagen más tierna que había visto en toda su vida. Parecía una niña, inocente y pura.

Sonrió arrogantemente. De niña nada. Por su causa Kagome era ya una mujer. _Su _mujer para ser más exactos, al menos la mordedura en su cuello así lo sentenciaba, en el lenguaje de los demonios. Inocente… tampoco. Ya no era virgen, al fin y al cabo. Aquello le hizo pensar con preocupación si no la habría lastimado demasiado. Desde su posición podía ver claramente un hilillo casi imperceptible de sangre que se asomaba por debajo del haori, encima de su muslo. Sabía que era normal en una mujer sangrar al perder la virginidad, que hacerle daño había sido algo inevitable, pero eso no le restaba importancia al asunto, al menos para él. Bueno, ya se lo preguntaría después, porque al mirarla de nuevo sintió que sería un crimen sacarla de ese sueño tan profundo y romper la adorable imagen que creaba por el simple hecho de estar dormida.

Y en cuanto a pura, técnicamente… habría perdido su pureza? Era una sacerdotisa, al fin y al cabo. Sacerdotisa… frunció el ceño al acordarse de Kikyo. Esa mujer que había sido su primer amor y su obsesión durante cincuenta años, quien había visto en el momento de la verdad que su felicidad no era con ella y lo había liberado de sus promesas justo después de darle la negativa. Se sorprendió de lo poco que había tenido que insistir al decirle que no quería irse con ella.

Sonrió. Kikyo seguía siendo una buena persona. Habría llegado ya al infierno? Había en verdad un trayecto para llegar? No tenía ni idea, y esperó no tener que saberlo en mucho tiempo…

Casi sin darse cuenta, había acabado mirando al exterior, a través de la cortina opaca de fibras de madera atadas que colgaba del arco. Una brisa juguetona de aire nocturno entró en la estancia, acariciando su pecho descubierto y sacudiendo levemente su pelo plateado. Oyó un pequeño quejido y miró de nuevo a su pareja.

Kagome se acurrucó un poco en sí misma, frunciendo el ceño entre sueños. Tendría frío? El fuego ya hacía rato que se había apagado, por lo que la estancia sólo estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna. Dio otro vistazo rápido al exterior y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica, para darle calor. Él no tenía frío, a pesar de vestir sólo los pantalones. Era un mediodemonio, al fin y al cabo.

Se tumbó a espaldas de la joven. La abrazó por la cintura y la estrechó contra su pecho, siempre con delicadeza para no despertarla. Hundió su nariz en el cuero cabelludo de Kagome para aspirar esa dulce fragancia que tanto adoraba y besar su cuello con cariño. Besó también su hombro y su nuca. Bajó un poco más y frunció el ceño al encontrar una pequeña quemadura en la espalda femenina. La tocó un poco con el dedo y ella se quejó, inconscientemente. Era una herida reciente, entonces.

Sonrió con dulzura y acercó sus labios a la quemadura. Besó el trozo de piel lastimada, como queriendo curarla con amor. Oyó una risita y sonrió de nuevo. Asomó la cabeza un poco por encima del cuello de Kagome y la miró al rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero una pequeña sonrisa traviesa imposible de disimular la delataba.

- Malvada… estabas despierta…- la acusó, besando su mejilla.

- Desde que me ha entrado el frío- respondió ella, dejándose besar.

- Tienes frío?

- Desde que te has tumbado así, ya no.

Se quedaron en silencio. Kagome recibía de vez en cuando algún mimo del mediodemonio, como un beso en el pelo o una caricia en el estómago por parte de esos brazos que la rodeaban con amor y la presionaban contra él. Inuyasha recordó la duda que le había surgido antes.

- Kagome- la llamó, besando su hombro.

- Mmm?

- Te he hecho daño?- preguntó, preocupado.

Ella sonrió, enternecida. Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y le apartó mechones de pelo plateado del rostro. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba se clavaron en los suyos, cargados de angustia y esperando su respuesta. Se acercó más y lo besó en los labios con suavidad, él correspondió a su beso, acariciando su espalda. Sus respectivas piernas se enredaron íntimamente con las del otro, debajo del haori.

- Eso no importa- fue la sencilla contestación de la joven, como intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, él no lo aceptó.

- Necesito saberlo, Kagome. Si he llegado a lastimarte no me lo perdonaré.

- Lo ves? Precisamente por eso no quiero decírtelo- rió ella, acercándose a él para besarlo de nuevo y dirigiendo su mano para acariciarle el cuello.

Inuyasha gruñó y le cogió ambos manos, impidiendo que ella lo besara y así la conversación se fuera por las ramas.

- Eso significa que sí te hecho daño?

Kagome frunció el ceño. Se incorporó y, cubriéndose con el haori rojo, se sentó encima de la paja, dándole la espalda. Se arregló el pelo con un poco de brusquedad y resopló. No pasaron ni cinco segundos en que los brazos de Inuyasha volvieron a abrazarla por la cintura, y sus piernas cubiertas por el pantalón se posaron a ambos lados de ella. Sintió sus besos en su cuello y sonrió como una tonta. Por qué no podía enfadarse con él?

- No te enfades…- pidió el joven, poniendo su mejor voz de cachorrito desvalido.

- No me enfado… pero no me gusta que te tortures así.

- Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad. Dime si te he hecho mucho daño o poco.

- No existe la opción de que directamente no me has hecho daño?- dijo, sonriendo juguetonamente. Giró un poco la cara y lo besó en la mandíbula.

- No. Porque sé que es mentira. Te has quejado cuando… ya sabes- se sonrojó- y también he olido sangre.

- Está bien! Hay que ver lo persistente que eres…- se giró un poco y se sentó encima de las piernas del mediodemonio, quien se lo permitió nada más darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Ya sentada, se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Me ha dolido, lo reconozco- respondió al fin. De inmediato notó que Inuyasha se tensaba y lo abrazó con más fuerza- Pero no me has hecho daño tú, sino la pérdida de la virginidad, es normal…- se apresuró a añadir.

- Perdóname, Kagome…- susurró en su oído, arrepentido.

- No hay nada que perdonar, yo…- iba a decir algo para tranquilizarlo, pero él la interrumpió con un beso- Pero si quieres que te perdone igualmente… tendrás que compensármelo.

- Cómo?

Ella lo miró de forma sensual.

- No lo adivinas?

Él sonrió, aliviado. A pesar de eso, sabía que Kagome ya lo había perdonado. Por qué tenía que ser así? Tan buena, dulce, cariñosa… por qué tenía que perdonarlo siempre todo? En verdad merecía a alguien como ella?

Todo pensamiento racional se esfumó de su mente en cuanto ella se las apañó para deslizar una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, sentándose a horcajadas encima de él e impulsándolo hacia atrás, dejándolo con la espalda pegada a la pared.

Inuyasha gruñó en cuanto sintió las manos de su mujer acariciarle el pecho. Sin querer evitarlo la besó con pasión, ansioso por tenerla de nuevo. Le quitó el haori que la cubría de un tirón y lo lanzó al suelo, dejándola desnuda encima de él. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven, acariciándola como si se tratara de un bello tesoro.

Ambos notaron que la temperatura volvía a subir. Ella suspiró cuando sintió las manos de él encima de sus pechos y su boca en su cuello, mordisqueando, lamiendo y besando su piel con deleite. Se movió sobre él, oyéndolo gemir desesperado cuando sus sexos en contacto se frotaron a través de la tela del pantalón masculino. Mordisqueó sus orejas caninas con cariño, sin poder evitar jadear cuando notó la lengua de él en uno de sus pezones.

Miró un poco hacia abajo y lo vio deshacer el nudo de sus pantalones. Inuyasha la posicionó suavemente y ella gimió con fuerza al sentir que la penetraba. Lo abrazó al cuello, besando sus labios y siendo correspondida con entusiasmo. Con el ceño fruncido, el mediodemonio tomó firmemente las caderas de la joven, provocándola, instándola a que se moviera.

Kagome se sonrojó aun más de lo que ya estaba. Susurró entre sus labios:

- Yo… no sé…- su falta de experiencia la avergonzaba en parte, aunque él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Él sonrió con coquetería y la besó de nuevo.

- Yo tampoco…- le recordó, mirándola con desafío- Es tu turno, pequeña…

La sacerdotisa tragó saliva y, sintiendo los mordisquitos que él daba sobre su cuello, empezó a contonearse suavemente encima de él. Ambos jadearon al unísono. Inuyasha la apretó más contra su sexo, consiguiendo una penetración más profunda y arrancándole otro gemido a la muchacha.

Los mordisquitos excitantes de él llegaron a la mordedura del cuello femenino. Besó la zona en vez de morderla, por mucho significado que tuviera era una herida al fin y al cabo. Notó que ella empezaba a moverse más bruscamente y gruñó de placer, complementando el movimiento con sus caderas.

- Inu…yasha…- lo llamó, entre sus gemidos.

- Dime, pequeña…- logró pronunciar, a duras penas.

- Qué… significa?

Él supo a qué se refería. Besó de nuevo la mordedura.

- Significa… que eres mía… para siempre… Te amo…

La vio sonreír.

- Y yo a ti… - susurró ella.

No pudo contener el irresistible deseo de besarla. Ella correspondió a medias, ya que sintió el clímax y separó su boca de la suya para soltar un grito, al llegar al orgasmo. Él también sonrió, sabiendo por la presión en su estómago que él también estaba cercano. Efectivamente, ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Kagome en cuanto explotó en ella pocos segundos después. Jadeó de forma ronca y la ayudó a dar un par de sacudidas más, hasta que se quedaron quietos. Cayeron suavemente sobre la paja, agotados. Con sus piernas entrelazadas y aún unidos, se besaron dulcemente y acariciaron el rostro del otro, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, después de propinarse mil mimos.

* * *

Cogidos de la mano, caminaban por el bosque hasta el pozo Devora- Huesos. Se detuvieron a un par de metros, y Kagome cogió la mochila que Inuyasha había cargado hasta entonces. Todo el material, como la comida o los medicamentos, había sido usado, de modo que ahora la bolsa era más pequeña y mucho menos pesada.

Tocaba descanso para Kagome. Un descanso de tres días en su época, así lo habían acordado la última vez con el mediodemonio. Ella no quería irse, pero tenía exámenes y cosas importantes a las que atender. Se jugaba la Preparatoria con sus estudios.

Ninguno de los dos quería despedirse, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Ella.

- En fin… me voy.

- Podré venir a visitarte, supongo- sentenció él.

Kagome le guiñó un ojo con sensualidad.

- Ni se te ocurra faltar como mínimo una de las tres noches.

Él le sonrió cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo: con ternura y arrogancia.

- Y como máximo?- coqueteó, tomándola de la cintura y besándole el cuello.

- Dos. Déjame al menos una noche para descansar, vas a dejarme famélica- bromeó- Sobrevivirás?

- No sé, no sé…

Kagome se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la comisura, sonrojada. Sería la falta de costumbre? Se sentía estúpida. Cómo le podía dar vergüenza el simple hecho de besarlo después de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior? Se sonrojó un poco más.

- En qué piensas, que estás tan roja?- la miró de forma acusadora, divertido.

Ella se hizo la enfadada, pero no aguantó más de cinco segundos con el papel, ya que enseguida esbozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose estúpida una vez más.

- Nos vemos- se despidió.

Se armó de valor, pero aun así su maldita timidez sólo le permitió besarlo con rapidez en los labios y girarse casi inmediatamente, sintiendo que moriría de vergüenza mientras daba los últimos pasos hacia el pozo. Él se quedó con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, con los ojos muy abiertos y sintiendo que le faltaba algo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de corresponder. Frunció el ceño y la cogió ágilmente de la mano.

La atrajo hasta sí y la abrazó por las caderas, pegándola a su pecho.

- A _eso_ le llamas un beso?- reclamó, pegando su frente a la de ella y sorprendiéndose de su sonrojo.

- Es que… yo…- intentó defenderse, pero él no la dejó hablar.

- Esto es un beso, rácana.

La besó con ternura y suavidad, acariciando su rostro con infinita delicadeza. Ella suspiró entre sus labios y correspondió, abrazándolo por el cuello casi sin darse cuenta. No había rastro de obscenidad en ese beso, Inuyasha la guiaba de forma cariñosa e inocente.

Efectivamente, todo había cambiado entre ellos. Se acabó la timidez, se acabó con la indecisión y también con la incerteza. Ahora ambos sabían que su amor era correspondido, y ahora que nada ni nadie podría separarlos, sólo les quedaba disfrutar de la compañía del otro el resto de sus días.

- Te amo.

Quién de los dos dijo eso? Bah, eso no importa ya. Acaso no sienten ambos lo mismo?

**FIN**

**He aquí mi regalo de navidad XD! Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mí me ha encantado jeje. Espero también vuestros reviews, tanto para halagar o criticar como para corregir, los leeré indiferentemente de la intención siempre y cuando no se me falte al respeto. Si hay algo que no os haya gustado (no aceptaré quejas por el hecho de haber puesto el lemon, he avisado en el sumario y al inicio del oneshot, a kien no le gusten los hentai, no haber leido) intentaré cambiarlo para la próxima vez.**

**Besos,**

**Dubbhe**

**PD: Feliz navidad a todos!!!**


End file.
